leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poké Flute
|gen=I |colorscheme=Key items }} |} The Poké Flute (Japanese: ポケモンのふえ Pokémon Flute) is a Key Item introduced in Generation I. It has the appearance of a yellow with a Poké Ball near the bottom. In the core series games Price / |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Outside of battle The Poké Flute is used to wake up Pokémon in the overworld. * In the Generation I core series games, Pokémon FireRed, LeafGreen, Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, it is used to wake the two sleeping on and . This initiates a battle with the wild Snorlax. * In , the Poké Flute can be used to wake up . * In Pokémon X and Y, the player has to deliver the Poké Flute from the Parfum Palace to its owner, a , who uses it to wake up a Snorlax that is blocking . The player does not get to keep the Poké Flute after they deliver it. If the player uses the Poké Flute outside of battle, it will play a "catchy tune", but does not wake up any of the player's Pokémon. In , the Pokégear's radio is used to wake up wild Snorlax. If the player has the , they can tune into channel 20 in Kanto to hear the Poké Flute. In battle A Poké Flute is a reusable item that cures all Pokémon in the of , including the opponent's Pokémon. If no Pokémon are asleep, it will have no effect on the battle, but still counts as the player's turn. In , Pokémon with cannot be woken up by the Poké Flute. In and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the Poké Flute cannot be used in battle. Description |Plays a pleasant melody that rouses Pokémon from sleep.}} |A flute that is said to instantly awaken any Pokémon. It has a lovely tone.}} |A sweet-sounding flute that awakens Pokémon.}} |A flute which can play with such a beautiful tone that even sleeping Pokémon find themselves roused.}} |A flute that can play with such a beautiful tone that even sleeping Pokémon find themselves roused.}} |A flute that can play with such a beautiful tone that even sleeping Pokémon find themselves woken up.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Lavender Town Volunteer Pokémon House (from Mr. Fuji for defeating Team Rocket at Pokémon Tower) |- | | Parfum Palace (from the on the balcony after catching ) |} |} Appearance In spin-off games In , Professor Oak will reward the with a Poké Flute after obtaining a total score of 125,000 points or higher for all the photos in the . Playing the Poké Flute will wake up sleeping Pokémon and may make them dance or pose for the player. There are three songs which the Poké Flute can play in this game, and Pokémon respond differently to each. In the anime In the main series A Poké Flute belonging to a hippie appeared in Wake Up Snorlax!. He uses it to perform musical numbers in exchange for food. He also used it to wake up a Snorlax that turned out to be his Pokémon and was believed to be blocking a river, but in actuality, the real blockage turned out to a be a set of huge thorns behind Snorlax. However, Snorlax then proceeded to eat up all the thorns, unblocking the river. Another Poké Flute appeared in Awakening the Sleeping Giant!, under the ownership of Lord Shabboneau. It is used in an annual festival involving a Snorlax living in the area near Camphrier Town, but, unfortunately, it had been taken away by the egocentric Princess Allie from the Parfum Palace. After a series of many-sided events, and managed to get the Flute back and return it to Lord Shabboneau so he could start the festival. , believing the Flute could actually control Snorlax, tried to steal it in order to gather themselves an army of Sleeping Pokémon, but the Flute was soon recovered, allowing the festival to be successfully completed. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Origins The Poké Flute was seen two times, although briefly, in Pokémon Origins. It first appeared close to the end of File 2: Cubone, where Mr. Fuji gave it to as a thanks for saving him and the Pokémon Tower from Team Rocket. Red later used the Flute in File 3: Giovanni to wake up a Snorlax, which he then presumably . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Poké Flute owned by appeared in A Hollow Victreebel. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Poké Flute appeared in Get Snorlax!!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga A Poké Flute appeared in Celadon City, where it was given to by Mr. Fuji. Gallery File:Poké Flute Adventures.png|The Poké Flute in Pokémon Adventures File:Poké Flute PM.png|The Poké Flute in Pokémon Pocket Monsters File:Poké Flute Zensho.png|The Poké Flute in Pokémon Zensho In the TCG Pokémon Flute was introduced as a at the beginning of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. First released in the initial Japanese , it later debuted in English in the , with both prints featuring an illustration by Keiji Kinebuchi. Pokémon Flute allows the player to choose a from their opponent's discard pile and add it to their opponent's . Trivia * In Generations and , as well as , the Blue Flute can be used to wake a sleeping Pokémon without being consumed, like the Poké Flute's in battle effect. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue= 寶可夢之笛 小精靈之笛 寵物小精靈笛子 |zh_cmn= 寶可夢之笛 / 宝可梦之笛 神奇寶貝笛 宝可梦笛子 |ar=مزمار البوكي Mizmar Al-Poké |da=Poké-fløjte |nl=Pokéfluit Pokémon-Fluit |de=Pokéflöte |fi=Pokéhuilu |fr=Poké Flute PokéFlûte |id=Seruling Pokémon |it=Pokéflauto |ko=포켓몬피리 Pokémon Piri |no=Poké-fløyt |pl=Poké Flet |pt_br=Pokéflauta |es=Poké Flauta |sv=Pokéflöjt |th=ขลุ่ยโปเกมอน Flute Pokémon |tr=Poké Flüt |vi=Còi Pokémon }} Category:Equipment Category:Key Items Category:Pokémon world media de:Pokéflöte es:Poké flauta fr:Poké Flûte it:Poké Flauto ja:ポケモンのふえ zh:宝可梦之笛（道具）